


Easter Eggs

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, baby party, brittana, brittana fic, easter fic, unholy trinity fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany, against her better judgement, allows Santana to persuade her to go to the Easter/first birthday of the Faberry/Klaine baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs

Her genius math brain should have worked it out. There were a lot of possible moves available then, but the move she made restricted all her other choices down to two– either hide in the bathroom all weekend, or pretend to enjoy the party.

She sets her daughter down and greets her hostesses. How those two ever got together she’ll never understand. They were like magnetized, always drawn together, only to repel each other. Well, Rachel was repellant anyway. Quinn has her moments (of course some of her moments– the ones with Santana– Brittany wishes hadn’t had the chance to happen, but…)

“Can I hold her?”

The girl is about ten or eleven, maybe, so Brittany figures she’s Beth, which means Shelby is also there (awkward), and Puck (also awkward), which means Mrs. Blaine’s Mother (so very awkward). But the prospect of Puck addressing Blaine as “son” – or better – asking him “Who’s your daddy?” makes her think she might want to stick around.

“Sure,” she says, checking with Santana with her eyes. So, everybody is trying to do the one-big-happy-family thing. Brittany remembers thinking of them all as family and trying to convince Santana that they were. What happened? How did she become this grumpy protective panda? And why does what happened or didn’t happen years ago even matter?

They’re all adults now. Adults with children, even. Is forgiveness so remote? Is protecting her family worth alienating them from people who care about them?

“Brittany,” says Santana quietly in her ear, “I can see the gears in your genius math brain turning. What’s on your mind?”

Brittany makes a wry face. She whispers back, “I think the only thing that would make this gathering more awkward would be if Sam showed up about now.”

The door opens.

“Hey Guys! Girls! Babies! I need to hold a baby! Gimme!” Sam strolls in. Brittany bites her lips, but her eyes dance, and so do Santana’s.

Quinn brings drinks.

“Cheers!” she says.

“Oh my god, Quinn. Who made the guest list?”

“Rachel,” says The Unholy Trinity simultaneously.

“Still got it,” says The Unholy Trinity simultaneously.

“Sure do,” says Brittany. “Another couple of these and I’ll be ready for some Ke$ha.”

Quinn adds, “Well, between the baby whisperers Beth and Sam over there, I think we could all have a couple more… and maybe whip up a little entertainment?”

“You know Man Hands will want to horn in,” snorts Santana.

“I happen to enjoy her hands… and other th–” Quinn puts down her drink.

“No. Do not go there.” Santana empties her own hands and gets just out of Quinn’s reach.

“Santana, what were you just telling me? Stop the violence?”

“No, Britt, I was saying we’re like a family. But yeah, you’re right, we should stop the violence before it starts.”

“And start practicing Big Love.”

“And start practicing Big Love.”

“You guys, you know I’m not that into that,” said Quinn.  
  



End file.
